Untold things
by MadPapillote
Summary: Taking place during and after the Fall, mostly Molly and Sherlock's feelings toward the situation. Rated T for...well you'll see ;) (and mostly because I'm paranoid) Sherlolly !
1. Chapter 1

Molly was already late for her lunch date. She walked fast along the corridors of St Barth's, heading to the entrance, putting on her coat in the same time. She was adjusting it when she pushed the door to get out and was stopped by two men.

« - Molly ! the false cheerful voice of Sherlock Holmes said.

- Oh Hello, Molly answered as they walked to her. I'm just going out.

- No you're not, the detective spit out on the tone of the conversation, turning Molly in the opposite direction.

- I've got a lunch date ! Molly defended weakly.

- Cancel it. You're having lunch with me.

- What ? »

Sherlock put out two little bags of crisps off his pockets and shacked it while he and John headed to the lab.

« - Need your help, Sherlock said putting the bags back inside his pockets. It's one of your boyfriend we're tracking down. He's been a bit naughty… »

Molly stopped as John asked :

« - It's Moriarty !

- Of course it's Moriarty, Sherlock answered back.

- Uh, cut Molly unsure of herself. Jim wasn't actually even my boyfriend. We went out three times. I ended it. »

Sherlock smiled and told her what Jim Moriarty had done during all this time and that she should end up any attempt at relationships in the future « for the sake of our Lord » as he said. Molly just dropped her mouth and saw the two men coming in le lab, leaving her with interrogation dots above the head. She finally sighed and thought bitterly « Lunch date : 0, Sherlock's insults : 1 ».

Molly was required for the analysis Sherlock wanted to do. John wasn't taking part as chemical experiments were not his domain. He was examining evidences from crimes scenes that Molly has brought to him.

« - I need that analysis ! » the voice of Sherlock woke Molly up and she speeded up to get it ready at once.

« - Alkaline, she said after her pH paper turned to blue.

- Thank you, John, Sherlock answered while looking attentively in his microscope.

- Molly ! corrected the young pathologist while containing a certain irritation.

- Yes… » answered absently Sherlock more to his experimentation than to her.

Molly lifted her eyes up, swallowing her anger back against the detective, knowing he was too used to John's presence to notice her. The young woman shook her head and kept on with papers which might help them. She was regularly giving John new datas to analyse. When she was back at Sherlock's side to sort the papers, she heard him muttering something while looking concentratively at his microscope.

« - Glycerol molecule…, he said more intelligibly. What are you ? » he sighed while looking at his notes.

Molly was now on the computer, trying to sort out the datas Sherlock was discovering from his analysis, but she could not help staring discreetly at him. Something in his muttering was making her wonder things.

« - What did you mean « I O U » ? she said looking at her screen, apparently avoiding eyes contact.

John walked in front of them, with some papers Molly gave him ten minutes before. Sherlock lifted his eyes from his microscope to see him walking. The young pathologist noticed it and turned to Sherlock as John was going in another table where he wasn't able to hear them.

« - You said « I O U »…, repeated Molly in a low voice as Sherlock was back to his experiments. Are you muttering while you're working ?

- Nothing, cut the detective. Mental note. »

Molly nodded and understood the quick answer as a sign she wasn't worth any explanations, as ever. She was just a tool to solve a crime, but never the one who understood, the one with who they shared things. The way Sherlock was looking…it made her think about someone she loved.

« - You're a bit like my dad, she finally said, turning to seek his stare focused on the microscope. He's dead. No ! Sorry…, she rectified, knowing talking about dead people wasn't a good way to introduce things.

- Molly, he said in an absent voice, please don't feel the need to make conversation, it's really not your area. »

Molly bowed her head and looked at the ceiling to search for the good words and ignored the detective's remark :

« - When he was…dying, she said seeking her words, he was always cheerful, he was lovely…except when he thought no one could see… »

She paused to look at Sherlock, still looking in the microscope, concentrated on his work.

« - I saw him once, she continued while observing his reactions. He looked…sad.

- Molly ? warned Sherlock visibly bothered but not giving a single stare.

- You look sad, she said looking at John, when you think he can't see you. » and she looked back at him to see him lifting his eyes to look at John working.

Sherlock suddenly paid more attention to what Molly was saying. As far as he could think about it, she was reading him like an open book. He turned his head to look at Molly, almost in shock.

« - You okay ? she asked suddenly. And don't just say you are because I know what it means looking sad when you think no one can see you. »

Sherlock listen to her carefully. Somehow she was reaching one of the string of his apparently cold heart. He paused then, not completely understanding what she was saying.

« - You can see me, he said understanding finally.

- I don't count. » answered Molly with a shy smile.

Sherlock looked again almost in shock in front of what she was saying. Did she thought it was normal to think such a thing after everything she has done for them, for him ?

« - What is I'm trying to say is…, continued Molly, if there's anything I can do, anything you need, anything at all, you can have me ! No…, she corrected herself with a slight embarrassed smile, I just mean…I mean, if there's anything you need…it's fine. »

She turned away from Sherlock's deducing stare and he blinked a few times, before he stuttered :

« - Wh..wh..what can I need…from you ? »

Molly sighed, as disappointed by her own words.

« - I dunno, nothing, she said turning to stare at the detective. You'd say probably « thank you » actually… » she said in a stronger voice.

Sherlock was actually having no clue why he had to do this but with brows furrowed he answered with a certain difficulty :

« - Thank…you… »

Sherlock was disturbed. That woman made him excused for being rude as he never does and now she makes him saying…thanks ?

« - Hum, I'm just gonna go and get some crisps, the young pathologist said suddenly in a lighter tone. Do you want anything ? It's okay, I know you don't.

- Well actually, answered Sherlock still shocked by her words, may be I…

- I know you don't. » cut Molly before leaving the two men alone in the laboratory.

Sherlock slightly smiled when she walked off, his mind wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost only paperwork this afternoon. Going to a floor to another all the time to give the right file to the right person. She had to stay longer than planned to finish her examination on a blood analysis. She turned off the light of the inventory reserve and sighed. She was exhausted. She walked through the lab, supporting her heavy shoulder bag full of unfinished files. She put a hand on the door of the lab to push it, but she just jumped of fear, when she heard a voice from behind.

« - You're wrong, you know ? »

She turned and saw Sherlock, showing his back to her. His voice was low, deeper than the usual. Molly just froze on the door, not knowing what was happening. Why was he here ? Why was he telling this ?

« - You do count. You've always counted and I've always trusted you. But you were right. »

Molly just stopped breathing. Something was going wrong. If he was telling her that kind of things, with this broken deep voice, so sincere, it was for a way more important thing than Molly's feelings. He turned to her and she saw the urge in his stare, the fear as well.

« - I'm not okay… » he said in a sorry voice, as if he was feared to tell her how he truly felt.

Molly knew the urge of the situation, if there was a reason to all of this, it was something really serious.

« - Tell me what's wrong ! » she said, staring and standing still.

She wanted to help him so badly, and the day had come. She knew this sad look of his, she had already saw it when her father was dying, and at the time she couldn't help his death so she didn't want to miss it if Sherlock had problems.

« - Molly ? he asked unsure of himself. I think I'm going to die. »

The fear in the icy eyes of Sherlock came to the dark brown stare of Molly. « Going to die ? » she thought with fright. Sherlock took some steps to her, slowly, as if the floor was going to break under his feet.

« - What do you need ? » spit out Molly in a discret tone, look him for under, sharing the deep stare of fear he was giving her. Sherlock Holmes was afraid to die. « Human after all » she thought bitterly.

« - If I wasn't everything you think I am… If I wasn't everything I think I am…Would you still want to help me ? »

Sherlock's baritone's voice was shaking. He stepped closer to her. Molly understood the gravity of the situation. Sherlock had serious problems and it was her he was turning to. Molly felt the responsibility on her shoulders and repeated in a more sure voice :

« - What do you need ? »

Sherlock turned completely to her, took some steps closer to her, and said in a deep broken voice full of hope :

« - You. »

Molly swallowed hard. The way he told her this made her shivers, but she knew it wasn't the moment to loose her concentration. She nodded, holding his stare, not really knowing what to see in it anymore. She turned the light back on and put her heavy bag on the floor.

« - You…The lab can be used, there's no one left in here, don't worry ! »

Sherlock followed her and grabbed slightly her shoulder. Molly stopped, but didn't turn. She knew physical contact with Sherlock wasn't meaning what she thought was normal. It was wether for experimentation, wether to use her. But this time was different, something desperate was in his move.

« - No, I meant it, I need you. » he repeated with a deep voice.

Molly turned to him and saw he was nervous.

« - You can speak, Molly said, we're alone here. »

Sherlock turned his eyes back to Molly's and frowned seriously.

« - Jim Moriarty, he said, is trying to push me to kill myself.

- What ?! Molly said with a shocked face.

- In order to stay alive and making him think he had succeeded his plan, I need to fake my death. If I don't, people will die. My…friends….will die. »

Molly's stare gone down. Sherlock was counting on her to save his own life and his friends. « - How can I help you fake your death ? she asked, trying to look strong.

- First of all, you have to keep it secret, the detective answered. Even to John. Molly, that's the most important. You shall act as if you did not know anything, right ? »

Molly nodded. John Watson was certainly in great danger, that's what the begging look in Sherlock's eyes was telling her.

« - Don't worry about that, she said with a light smile. He won't even have the idea to ask me anything. »

Sherlock frowned and looked at her smile. « Timid fake smile. Melancholia. » he deduced. She wasn't thinking John considered her as a friend, but she was wrong. But he didn't have the time to give her a friendship lesson, and he though he might not be the one for this kind of things.

« - Good, he said finally. To fake my death I need everybody knows I'm dead. And by a way that would be too long to explain, I know there is here, at St Barth's, a body looking like me. I need you to find it and to hide it until my brother tells you what to do.

- Okay ! » nodded Molly with a concentrated look.

She turned her heels and headed out of the lab.

« - Molly ! Sherlock called suddenly.

- Yes ? she answered from behind the opened door.

- Thank you. »

Molly smiled shyly and hesitated a bit, before beginning her researches.


	3. Chapter 3

_Next chapter ! This time it explains the role of Molly during the fall. I don't own BBC Sherlock. Please Review :D_

Everything was calculated. Molly was on the second floor, in front of the open window, ready to let fall the corpse of the man who looked like Sherlock she had been ordered to find. Mycroft Holmes' men had disguised him like Sherlock. She just had to wait for the terrible instant, to contain herself to look at the window to see if the plan had worked, and just through the corpse by the window. She checked if the door was locked one more time and took her phone in her hands. Soon, she received a text saying : « Lazarus is go ». Molly sighed. She didn't know the entire plans, only her role in them. She waited to see the real Sherlock jumping from the roof, her heart racing, afraid of loosing him for good. « 3…2…1… » she thought in her head and then she threw the cadaver away, letting him crashing down on the floor of the street. She could not see what was going on, the risk of John seeing her at the window being too elevated. But when she heard the noise, down in the street, it woke her up. She moved quickly the bed where the corpse had been and unlocked the door before heading to the emergency department. She ran downstairs and hid herself behind a wall, just hearing the noises. Sherlock's homeless network took in charge to bring a faked bloody Sherlock to her. Sherlock opened his eyes and sat down on the bed he was on, putting off the little ball he had placed under his shoulder to stop the pulse.

« - Get me to the mortuary ! » he ordered Molly.

The two of them ran into the big room when John Watson was finally coming in the emergency building.

« - I have to make the fake papers of your order of autopsy, she said to the detective while he was putting of the blood from his face. Lock you in here and wait for me here, as planned. »

Sherlock nodded absently. His mind was repeating again and again the cry of John Watson when he found out he was dead. About one our later, Molly opened the door of the toilets where Sherlock was locked and took a surprised look when she saw him sat on the sink, his fingers under his lower lips, back in his mind-palace.

« - Sherlock ? she asked softly, afraid of making him jump off the sink. I have the papers, you're officially…dead. Wanna do a party ?

- Stop making jokes Molly, muttered Sherlock, leaving his mind palace to go out of the toilets.

- Sorry… » she murmured.

Sherlock came into the mortuary and observed the big room smelling formaldehyde. Molly followed him and began to make some strange gestures.

« - Molly, humans are gifted with the ability to speak you know ? he said while crossing his arms.

- You…, she began nervously. You'll need to take your clothes off for the recognition of the body…Oh of course you'll be under this white sheet and you can keep the underwear ! »

Sherlock nodded and took off his coat and scarf and then began to unbutton his shirt. Molly's jaw dropped a little while she stuttered :

« - You..you know you can…change in the…toilets, because I'm here and well uh…

- Molly you do post-mortem, you see naked men everyday, shall I recall to you ?

- Well..I…I… » she stutter and then turn the other way not to see Sherlock putting off his pants.

Molly waited for what seemed to her an eternity before she heard Sherlock getting up on the metal table and cover himself with the white sheet.

« - Can I turn ? she asked shyly.

- Molly…, he answered with an annoyed voice.

- Sorry ! » she said before turning.

She almost gasped, seing Sherlock, eyes closed, unmoving, barely breathing. He seemed so…dead. That was perfect. Well…not perfect for everyone. She heard a knock on the door and ran to get Sherlock's clothes and put them into a cupboard.

« - Ready ? she whispered to the fake dead. Okay I open the door. Time to show up your actor talents ! »

She walked to the door of the mortuary, erased a small smile on her face and just the thought of John helped her picking a sad look for her face. She opened the door and a literally devastated John Watson pushed her away yelling and crying. He turned to Molly, a bit disoriented and asked her frantically, taking her by the shoulders :

« - Where is he Molly ?! I need to see him, he's not dead, he is not ! I'm sure he's not, he's my friend he wouldn't be a fake !

- Wait John, I…

- You made a mistake ! He's not dead, he not a…he is not a fake… »

On that, he collapsed in tears against Molly, who could just hugging him back, understanding the hurt Sherlock had done to his friend. Lestrade stormed in too, crossing Molly's desperate look.

« - Tell me that's not true ! » he said, shaking his head.

Molly frowned and looked down in anger. Sherlock didn't tell her his reasons for faking his death, but the hurt made to his friends was just not acceptable. She held a sob and looked on the direction of the fake dead Sherlock. She was wondering what he was thinking of the situation. But to protect himself from possible harm, he had locked his mind in his mind palace.

Molly led the two poor looking men to the metal table where Sherlock was lying and pulled off the sheet to show Sherlock's blank face. Molly herself thought he was actually dead. After a few minutes, she placed back the sheet, and walked the two friends out of the mortuary.

« - Molly…, began John in a painful voice.

- I know, she answered before he could say a word which could make her cry.

- Why ? Lestrade asked. Why on the hell did he say he was a fake before jumping from that bloody roof ?!

- Really, I'm sorry, I don't know more than you, I just know he is… »

But Molly couldn't say it anymore. She didn't want to say it anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note : I am SOOOOO sorry guys, I forgot one or two chapters, in the middle of the story, during the cohabitation between Sherlock and Molly, so errr here they are ! Hope you'll have as much pleasure reading them that I had writing them :)_

_Please review if you like :3 I'd really like to have your opinion :)_

Molly was worried. After her long talk with John Watson and Greg Lestrade, she had gone back to the mortuary to find it empty. Sherlock had vanished from the room and his clothes were still in the cupboard. She figured out his homeless network had provided him new clothes to be free to walk unseen before letting the hospital back to normal. She sighed and took a bag to put Sherlock's stuff in it for evidences. She filled the autopsy rapport and took a label to put to the toe of the body who looked like a lot Sherlock's before putting it into one of the locker of the mortuary. Then, she discreetly moved from the mortuary to the laboratory. She stayed late at night to work. At least that's what her colleagues thought, but she was staying to erase every pieces of evidences that would show Sherlock would be still alive. The fact she was staying late wasn't suspicious in itself though, because she was used to do this. She sighed when the clock showed 2:00 am. She took her coat and turned the light off while going out of St Barth's Hospital. She took the subway to go back home. During the short trip she thought about her crazy day. So much pressure on her shoulders… And seeing John and Lestrade so desperate had torn her apart. But she was glad to have helped a…friend ? No, not a friend. At first, an instant crush. Then, after he kept not paying attention to her, he told her she was…counting ? Molly looked at her feet, finding them suddenly very interesting.

When she arrived in front of her door, she looked for her keys in her bag and, after 30 seconds of researches, brandished them proudly and put them into the lock. After entering her house, she closed the door and locked it by precautions before turning the lights on. She heard Toby, her dearest cat meow and rub against her legs. She smiled and said happily :

« - Here you are !

- Yes, here I am… » said a deep voice coming from the living room.

Molly dropped her stuff on the floor and almost scream of fear. Sat on the couch, wrapped in the white mortuary sheet, Sherlock Holmes was looking at her as if everything was normal. Molly dropped her jaw seing this surreal scene. She finally shut her mouth and frowned her eyebrows looking at the door.

« - How did you…? she said pointing at the lock.

- Mycroft, he answered simply.

- He…Wasn't he supposed to give you some…clothes to put on ? she asked shyly.

- Indeed, Sherlock said pointing at a little amont of clothes at his feet.

- Okay…, Molly continued closing her eyes in disbelief. But w…why here ?

- Everyone thinks I'm dead except you and 25 homeless. Guess who's my first choice ?

- And Mycroft ? »

Sherlock made a sort of disgusted face just at the thought of staying at his brother's house. Molly lifted her eyes to the ceiling. His own brother helps him faking his death and he refuses to stay at his home ? Was this childish war going to stop any day ?

« - Well, continued Sherlock while getting up from the sofa. You're extremely late so I took the liberty to visit your house. I'll take your room.

- Wait, interrupted Molly, what ? I have a spare room, you know…

- Too small. Need the space. Good night. » he answered ending the conversation by closing the door of her bedroom on him.

Molly sighed and got into the bed of her spare bedroom, wearing a simple t-shirt and a her underwear. Sherlock was in HER bedroom with HER stuff and HER pyjamas. Toby followed her and went to sleep with her. She authorized herself a smile while cuddling her cat. She was however feeling uneasy. A man supposed to be dead was in her room. The man she helped to fake his death. Molly was quite sure that he wasn't sleeping, Sherlock Holmes had the reputation to not sleep while solving a case, and he was on a bloody big one. Molly ignored the details, but she hopped she would know more tomorrow. While getting asleep, a foolish thought came to her mind : hey Molly, the man of your dreams is in your bed !

Some scratches at her door woke Molly at about 6:00 am. She opened her eyes and saw it was time to go to the office. She stretched and got up quickly, searching her wardrobe in the dark. After long seconds of research, she remembered that she was in her spare bedroom. She sighed. Her bathroom and everything was in her bedroom. She opened discreetly her door and gave a look at the living room. No one. But the little amount of clothes wasn't here anymore and her bedroom's door was slightly opened. « Well, she thought, he should be out… » She opened fully her door and made her way to the kitchen. There she saw an empty cup of tea with a note next to it saying : « Lack of biscuits ». She lifted an eyebrow and saw an empty bow of biscuits next to the cup. She rolled her eyes while heading to her bedroom, followed by a hungry Toby.

But she froze when entering the room. Sherlock wasn't out at all. He was sat on the bed, Molly's computer on his knees, dressed up in his usual clothes.

« - Your book about corpse decomposition is pretty interesting but I've noticed some mistakes about… » Sherlock said turning to face her.

But something had stopped him.

« - What happened to your clothes ? » he said pointing at Molly, still in underwear.

Molly shouted :

« - They're in my closet ! In MY ROOM ! »

And she slammed the door. Not with anger, but with embarrassment. She had ever wanted to see Sherlock in underwear but not the opposite ! Now what will he say ? That her breasts were too small ? That her legs were too skinny ? The door opened suddenly and Molly ran into the kitchen to hide herself behind the fridge. Sherlock went out, took his scarf and coat, and before going out of the house, he said :

« - Need to work. Be back in some days. And buy biscuits ! »

He closed the door on him and while putting fake glasses on his nose not to be recognized, he allowed him a slight smile. Now he had her mensurations.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note : here is one other missing chapter, have a good reading :) and please review if you liked :)_

Molly was peacefully sleeping in her bed with Toby at her feet when he was woken up by something cold against her. She had a spectacular jump while screaming of surprise. Afraid, Toy left the room, by the door which was…open.

« - What are you doing in my bed ? » told a voice next to Molly.

The young woman recognized Sherlock's annoyed voice in the dark. She sighed and then answered in an irritated voice :

« - Sherlock ! That's MY bedroom, and I sleep in MY bed. The spare room is…

- Too small, cut Sherlock, I thought we had an agreement. I need the space.

- And I need to sleep in my bed. Good night ! »

She ended the conversation there, turning in her side of the bed, covering herself with the sheets. What she wasn't expecting was that Sherlock would do the same. The detective had never shared his bed, but he was like a chameleon, he could adapt himself to every situations. And he was determined to show Molly that he will stay in this room, not the tiny spare one. Of course he wasn't expecting to sleep, and even less to wake up so close to Molly Hooper. He almost stopped breathing when she turned in front of him and hugged him, the head against his chest. Of course he knew how to fake a normal and caring attitude in those cases, even if John Watson was thinking the contrary, but with Molly it was…different. He gently pulled off, replacing him by a big pillow, and went out of the room.

He was thinking about John. He went to his fake funerals. There was John and Mrs Hudson. They all made a little speech, and John's was actually quite funny because he was asking him to be alive. Well maybe not funny because John was actually crying. He turned on his laptop and started to make some researches on Moriarty's web, with the help of some confidential accesses Mycroft gave him. One more week and he would have dismantled this part of the web. Next part was in Russia. He will have to let John, Graham (or whatever was his name), and his pathologist on their own. Surprisingly, Molly Hooper was the one who demonstrated the most strength in that case, and she did an awesome job. Her help has ever been welcome, but he always had to use charm on her on previous cases. This time she touched his seeming cold heart, seeing trough his shell, and for the first time he had been sincere to her. Suddenly, Sherlock was pulled from his thoughts by the ringtone of the telephone.

« - Phone ! » he shouted trough the house.

After a few seconds, Molly rushed from her bedroom, still in her pyjamas (with a pink flowers pattern), and picked up the phone.

« - Hello ? she said looking at Sherlock in an unsure stare.

- Molly ? It's me..It's John, John Watson. » a broken voice answered back.

Sherlock froze but didn't show his unrest. Molly however saw his blank stare and knew she hadn't to count on him to help her on that call.

« - John ! she said with a calm voice. How are you ?

- I…I can't…, he answered. Molly…I…I see a bloody psychiatrist !

- And…, stuttered the pathologist, does it help you ? a bit ?

- NO ! shouted John. Sherlock is bloody dead ! And a psychiatrist won't change anything to that ! Oh…I'm sorry Molly, I didn't want to shout on you…

- No it's okay John, it's okay to be upset…I…I understand, reassured Molly, changing from the living room to the spare bedroom to avoid Sherlock being hurt or guilty by the call.

- I miss him so much, Molly…, John said in tears.

- I know, I… I miss him too… »

And it wasn't really a lie. She was worried about him, he had lost weight, wasn't sleeping and wasn't paying attention to her.


	6. Chapter 6

For the remaining of his investigations in London, Sherlock had the privilege to sleep alone in Molly's bedroom. Well, about sleeping, it was simply brain storming with nicotine patches on his arm. He suddenly sighed and sent a text to his brother.

« - Leaving London tonight. SH »

He jumped off the bed and took the time to have a last look to the room. The decoration was far from his taste, with a big amount of colorful flowers and cat pictures on the walls. But he will certainly miss this place. He will certainly miss Molly Hooper, the one who helped him so much without any reward. As a sociopath he wasn't able of empathy - that's what he thought though - but he couldn't help feeling uneasy at the idea of using again Molly's affection toward him to hide him in her house. He went out of the room, took his scarf and coat, then, at the moment to close the entrance door behind him, his stomach felt weird. He sighed, came back into the house and slowly walked to the spare room where Molly was sleeping. He discreetly came in and approached a sleeping Molly. She seemed so peaceful when he came closer, as if his only presence was calming for her. He bowed close to her face and heard her breath calmly. He kissed her on the cheek, pressing his lips on her soft skin. He smiled a bit as she turned a bit her head, deep into her sleep. The pleasures of the flesh were not pleasures to him but he had to admit that kissing Molly was rather…pleasant. In a slow movement, Molly turned her face to Sherlock's and, certainly dreaming, kissed him passionately. Surprised, Sherlock tried to pull off, but he was too much taken in that kiss, so he let go everything and responded gently to it. After all, he may not see her again, and he could at least give her that…quite pleasant….present. Molly grabbed him by the shirt as a reflex, as if he was one of her pillows. Sherlock smiled and whispered to her ear :

« - Was it a good dream ? »

He grabbed her hands and pulled gently off, letting him go off her. She let go a sigh of satisfaction and answered in her sleep :

« - Mmh yes… »

Sherlock smiled a genuine smirk and after caressing slowly her brown soft hair, got out of the room. He went to the kitchen and wrote a quick note for Molly. Then, he went out of the house, in silence.

When Molly woke up, she had a strange sensation in her body, like an unusual warmth she felt when she was close to the one she was in love with. She turned on the bed, but disappointingly, there was no Sherlock Holmes by her side. She sighed and shacked her head side to side to wake her up and chase the idea of Sherlock being closer to her. But she stopped. She was remembering something. A smell. His smell. And…was it a kiss ? Molly buried herself into her sheets, feeling her face suddenly hot. « You made such a dream ! » she told herself. She had a little laugh and then got up to have a cup of tea, still slightly smiling. She noticed a note on the counter of her kitchen. Sherlock's handwriting. She took it and red :

« - But was it really a dream ? SH. »

She gasped and let fall everything she had in her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly Hooper had had no more contact with John Watson since he called her one year back. She imagined that he had digested the news and that…no way. He wasn't. Every time she was walking in the district of the cemetery, she saw him in front of the black grave. But that day his sorrow melted with hers and she took the decision to come next to him, to see the grave. She brought white roses and put it in front of it and turned to John, a sweet smile on her face.

« - Molly ? he said with surprise. What are you doing here ? It's been quite a long time ! »

She didn't answer and hugged him slightly during a few seconds, sobbing. She couldn't help it. She was so worried. After the « not that true » dream, she had had no news of him, not even from Mycroft. She was so worried he could have died…for real.

« - Sorry, Molly said a little embarrassed after breaking the hug, I wasn't planning on sobbing on your shoulders but…

- I understand, he smiled. If you didn't have done it, I would certainly have. »

Molly smiled and then looked at the black grave stone. She sighed and they stayed here without talking for a moment, before Molly remembered she had a lunch date.

« - Hope to see you more often, John, she said smiling.

- Yeah… » he answered absently.

Molly let drop a tear from her eyes and turned her heels out of the cemetery. She wasn't really in the mood for a date, but he insisted so much. He was cute. He had curly brown hair, blue eyes, was dressing well, was very smily, very carful… She met her through friends, who desperately wanted her to get Sherlock - they never met in person - out of her mind.

Molly entered the little restaurant they had to meet in and found him at a table where a red rose was waiting for her. She smiled and rejoin her date.

« - Hello Tom ! she said while he was getting up to salute her. Is it for me ? she smiled, pointing at the rose.

- Of course Molly ! he smiled. Do you like it ? »

Molly took the rose in her hands. She tried not to think she was just leaving John with some white ones, and smelled deeply into the chore. The scent was so beautiful that she widely smiled.

« - Thank you, I like it very much ! » she answered, looking in the deep bright look of Tom.

Tom pulled her chair and she slightly blushed. What a gentleman !

« - Molly, you look…sad. What's going on ? »

Molly froze. That was she had looked on Sherlock's eyes that day, the day he told her she…counted. She began to stutter :

« - No ! No, I… I'm not… I was, I just met someone…and…

- He made you think about Sherlock Holmes ? finished gently Tom. I understand your sadness about him, to kill himself…. But I don't believe a second he was a fake, you know… »

Those words made Molly smile. Throughout the lunch, she thought : « Oh my ! Molly, maybe he's able to make you fall in love…with someone else than Sherlock Holmes ».

Six months later, she was ending her shift at St Barth's, and she noticed she had a waiting text on her phone. She picked it and red it quickly :

« - Meet me at your house. SURPRISE ! Tom »

Molly jumped of joy and ran to her house, pacing in the subway, impatient. She loved surprises….well good ones.

She found her door open and Tom, in the middle of the living room, in a tuxedo. She gave a quick look at her own clothes…ouch. But well, no matter, she entered her house, closed the door behind her and approached slowly Tom while smiling shyly. She dropped her bag and put her hands on her mouth when he knelt in front of her. When Tom opened a red velvet box and appeared an engagement ring with diamonds on it, Molly hugged him tightly and murmured « yes » to his ear.

What Tom never understand - however spending his time asking Molly - was why there was this little note on the kitchen wall, handwritten, saying : « But was it really a dream ? SH ».


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note : Tadaaaam the next chapter ! Again solo sorry for the disturbing "deleting-putting" chapters today, I really had to... It makes a bit more Sherlolly :3_

_Hope you'll like it :)) Please feel free to review ! _

Molly went to her locker, happy to finish a day, but also bored in advance to find back her everyday life with Tom. It was a day like another, and she was tired of everything. She was worried also. John Watson only showed up at the cemetery, and Molly avoided this part of the town, especially because she felt so guilty toward John. She had not imagined how much impact Sherlock's (fake) death had had on him. She sighed, opening her locker, and gasped abruptly when she was a reflexion in her little mirror. HIS reflexion. Her heart almost stopped when their stares crossed. She made about-turn and when realizing it was him, in flesh and bones, she authorized herself a shy but genuine smile, as he did.

« - Molly Hooper, he said with a certain emotion in his voice, I'm happy to see you're fine. »

Molly smiled happily, looking at her feet, too shy to show her real emotions.

« - I'm happy you're fine too, she said, raising her stare to lose herself in his. You're finally back, are you ?

- I am, smiled slightly Sherlock, touched by the concern of the young lady.

- Did you…, began Molly, did you see John ? »

Sherlock frowned briefly and sighed with a bitter smile. Molly giggled a bit under the shocked eyes of the detective.

« - There's only you who would think after aaaaall these years, she said nodding, he would welcome you with opened arms…

- Apparently you're right, he smiled gently. Well, we'll see how the others reacts !

- You take it as a game, said Molly with reproach. Playing with people's feelings… You don't apparently realize the harm you did them… Anderson had gone practically mad !

- You know I had to do it, Molly, he said in a deep voice. They would have been killed if I hadn't… And now the menace has vanished…

- Thanks to you, yes ! » she grinned gently.

Sherlock had the beginning of a laugh and approached Molly closer. His stare was so deep, so blue, so…she was lost in it…she had missed it so much. Her heart was racing faster than ever.

« - I have to inform the rest of my friends I'm alive… and also the public, now I'm rehabilitated.

- Yes…, she muttered, be careful. We never know what could be the reactions of a careful landlady and a DI ! » she laughed.

But her laugh stopped when she felt Sherlock's soft lips pressing her cheek, his hand slightly caressing her neck.

« - Thank you for everything, Molly Hooper. » he whispered at her ear.

Molly couldn't help but shiver a bit, under the caresses of the detective. He smiled at her, turner his heels, raised his collar, adjusted his scarf and went out of the building. Molly stayed there without moving, almost breathing, caressing the cheek where she had been kissed, while Sherlock walked in the street, almost proud of his little effect, testing if she was still under his charm. « Seems yes » he thought. But he didn't know why he was happy about this.

Molly stayed frozen for like five minutes before a thought passed trough her head. « I need to find Tob…Tom ! » Why did she thought about her cat before her fiancé ? On the road to her house, she saw she had a pink shade on her cheeks…nothing about cold or make up, but maybe…certainly… Well no. She had to concentrate. She had moved on, she was engaged to a perfect gentleman, charming and loving. She smiled at the idea, looking at her engagement ring. Even if Sherlock tried to charm her, to have an impact on her, she won't react. But the blush on her cheek was the evidence of this massive lie she was telling herself.

One home, she discreetly put of the « dream » note from the kitchen and put it in her purse. She went to Tom and kissed him passionately, her mind couldn't help compare to Sherlock's kiss. After what seemed minutes, they parted, panting.

« - Wow, Tom said, in which honor is this ? »

Molly blushed slightly and stuttered :

« - He…is…he is, back ! I mean, he isn't dead, he's fine !

- Oh my ! Molly what a new ! I thought he killed himself on a roof and that's why you…

- Errr…, hesitated Molly, maybe I should tell you the truth about that. »

Molly and Tom sat on the sofa, and while they were taking each other's hands, Molly told him the whole story…avoiding some personal parts she wanted to remain Sherlock and her's little secret.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note : Let's keep on with TEH, where Molly ans Sherlock and collaborating. We'll see the battle inside Molly's head about her feelings :) Hope you'll like it and review ! Thank you to The-Scorpio-Holmes-Sister-221B for the support :D ! _

_I don't own BBC Sherlock !_

Molly was sleeping deeply, Tom had gone to work. She was having a disturbing dream, about her own wedding. She was wearing a veil, so the face of her soon-to-be husband was a bit blurry. Tom's silhouette was approaching her, and as much as he was approaching, his silhouette was changing to another one's. When he was close enough, he raised the veil to discover Molly's face, almost in shock. Sherlock was in front of her, so close… He bowed to kiss her, but instead he came to her ear to whisper a soft :

« - Wake up, Molly Hooper. »

On that, Molly took a deep breath and woke up, the sheets of her bed completely disorganized. She groaned and shook her head, trying to chase away this nonsense dream. Apparently nonsense. She has moved on. Maybe it was the stress of being married ? She would be Tom's wife… She had moved on.

She looked at her phone to see what time it was. 12h00am….soooo late ! She had her day off and…what was this ? A text ? Maybe Tom had forgotten something… She opened it and red carefully :

« - 221B Baker Street. Please come at 1.00pm. SH »

Molly raised an eyebrow and made a weird smile. What will he do this time to seduce her and have what he wants ? She sighed and dressed up. It was so cold outside. She decided to walk to Baker Street, she needed some fresh air, to put out some thoughts of her head, and to take confidence. If she had calculated right, Sherlock was going to make her a compliment and ask her to help him for a case or…no, to find back John. But she won't do it this time. She had moved on, Sherlock was just nothing more than a previous fantasy. Of course she considered him as her friend and would still do anything for him…except if he felt the need to charm her for that. That would mean he didn't really trusted her. She arrived at the 221B Baker Street one hour later, and the door was open.

When he heard her footsteps in the stairs, Sherlock couldn't help but smile slightly to the idea to do « this » with Molly.

« - You wanted to see me ? » her soft smily voice came from behind.

Sherlock turned from the window to face her and said a bright :

« - Yes ! »

He took some steps closer to her. Molly's heart began to race. Was he doing to do it ?

« - Molly ? he asked

- Yes, she answered almost whispering.

- Would you…Would you like to…, he continued stepping closer to her, solve crimes ?

- Have dinner ? asked Molly in the same time.

- Hum ?! » they said in the same time, sharing an astonished stare.

Molly giggled a bit and was somehow disappointed and relieved by his request. There was no dinner, how bad, but there was no attempt at seducing her either. So he really trusted her…

« - What about John ? » Molly finally said.

Sherlock frowned and his eyes gone down the floor. He sighed and answered looking at her a bit sorry :

« - Well I learned he…he had had a life after my fake death. He lives with his fiancée, a certain Mary Morstan… pretty nice by the way, and he will certainly marry her soon… He has a job as a doctor in a little institution for the moment.

- Oh but that's great ! Molly screamed of excitement. Oh sorry, I screamed, I didn't want to, but that's…that's great for John. But I guess this is not because of his fiancée he doesn't want to work with you again, mmh ? »

She approached and gave a curious look to the icy stare of Sherlock. He answered, sighing :

« - It appeared that….he didn't forgive me as fast as I thought…. »

Molly laughed a bit but had been interrupted by Mrs Hudson, introducing the brand new one client of the day. Sherlock welcomed them with a funny story involving monkey glans, but the clients, a couple apparently, high class, didn't get the funny part of it. Molly was sitting on a wooden chair next to Sherlock's, facing the clients, with a genuine smile. Sherlock finished his story and turned to them :

« - Tell me about your case, Mister Harcourt, he said calmly.

- Are you sure about this ? muttered Molly quite uncertain of what she was doing here.

- Absolutely, reassured Sherlock.

- Should I be making notes ? Molly asked nervously with her little smile.

- If it makes you feel better…, whispered Sherlock.

- Well but you say that's what John says he does and if I'm being John…

- You're not being John, you're being yourself. » he breathed out to Molly who smiled of contentment from his concern.

But in that particular case, solved in less that 30 seconds, she didn't have the time to take notes. The next one, she was able to take some notes, but after discussing with a soft voice to the victim, Sherlock got up and walked to her to explain the victim's stepfather was her online boyfriend, who broke up, depressing her, making her staying at home, and letting the stepfather having the wage of the victim. Molly was utterly shocked by the piece and let Sherlock insult the victim's stepfather with all her will.

After their clients were gone, with a sort of argument between the two of them, Sherlock and Molly stayed sat next to each other. They were silent, but Molly knew Sherlock was thinking. His silences were never innocents. He certainly thought about a way to have John back without making him break up with his fiancée.

« - You've grow up, you know ? she discreetly said after some minutes.

- Molly, he muttered, passed a certain age we stop saying « grow up » but we say « get old ».

- I mean you're more mature…, grinned Molly.

- Don't be fooled by appearances, Molly. » he smiled.

She smiled back. Sherlock saw on her stare that she had really improved her reactions to feelings, emotions, and especially to Sherlock's reactions toward her. He was enjoying her presence, calming, joyful, loving. Everything he really had missed when he went off her home to dismantle Moriarty's web in Eastern Europe. He couldn't say it with words, but he had missed her much more than he firstly thought. When he was under torture, he took refuge in his mind palace, in the room he built for Molly. It was a sort of replica of the mortuary, all shinny white…with no walls, no separations. Perfect place to have conversations with her when she wasn't there actually. She was looking at his « rats ». And for one second, the desire of gently caressing her hair had gone through him. But the ringtone of the telephone gave an end to all his foolish ideas.

« - Graham ! he said, taking the phone to his ear…..Uh sorry Greg. What's going on ? »

Molly turned to him and tried to understand what Lestrade was telling but his voice was too low.

« - Okay, we're coming. » said Sherlock, hanging up the phone.

He got up in a jump, took his blue scarf and his coat. He turned to Molly and said :

« - Let's go to see a crime scene ! »


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note : Aaah, bad chapter, for both Sherlock, who misses John and realize some (weird ?) feelings for Molly, and for Molly who realizes that she won't ever have a better place in Sherlock's heart...well that's what she thinks ;) Hope you'll like it :)_

_I don't own BBC Sherlock _

Greg Lestrade pulled off the seals from the old door, and he and Sherlock, Molly on his heels, downed the wooden cracky stairs. What they discovered in the underground when Greg turned the lights on, froze them for a second. There was a skeleton, wearing old victorian clothes, a writing feather in the hand behind a desk, as if he died while writing. Sherlock approached quickly the skeleton and began observing with his usual glass, then sniffing the clothes. Molly began to take some notes, but she was rather interested on how Sherlock was proceeding to find clues.

« - What is it ? she asked shyly when he seemed to have found something.

Sherlock observed something in a little glass and concentrated on it.

« - You're up on something, aren't you ? she continued, stopping her writing.

- Maybe… » he responded quickly.

Suddenly Sherlock heard John's voice in his head saying « SHOW OFF ».

« - Shut up ! he said between his teeth.

- What ? said Greg and Molly, surprised by the sudden rudeness of the detective on a case.

- Nothing ! » he said as if was normal.

And then, he kept on his observations. While observing the coat of the cadaver, Greg bowed to Sherlock and murmured to his ear in an unsure voice :

« - This is…gonna be your new way to do ?

- Just give it a try. » Sherlock said absently.

Molly observed discreetly them but when Greg looked at her she dived back into her notes.

« - Is it John ? asked Greg while the two men recovered.

- Not really in the picture anymore… » said bitterly the detective.

He ran quickly away from Greg's annoying questions to rejoin Molly and her notes. Then he noticed some dust falling from the ceiling.

« - Trains ? Molly asked.

- Trains. Sherlock confirmed.

Molly approached the corpse and began to examine it.

« - Male…, 40 to 50…, she began in an assured voice. Hum, she corrected herself, sorry, did you want to… ?

- Oh no, answered seriously Sherlock, please be my guest. »

On that, Molly continued her examination while Sherlock heard John's voice saying « JEALOUS ? ».

« - Shut UP ! » he answered out loud, giving birth to interrogative stares from Greg and Molly.

But he acted as if nothing happened, and came closer to Molly to examine apparently the same thing than her.

« - It doesn't make sense…, Molly whispered

- Wh..What doesn't…? asked Greg.

- This corpse in it, began Molly, it can't older than…

- Six months old, said Molly's and Sherlock's voices together.

Sherlock then unlocked the desk on which the corpse was writing and get an old book out from it. He blew on it to put the dust away and revealed :

« - How I did it, red Greg, by Jack the Ripper ? »

Sherlock explained in a harsh way how the fake has been made, in front of the as amazed as interrogative looks on Greg and Molly's faces. The explanation disappointed Greg because he really thought it would really be a mystery. However, Molly noticed rather the harsh way Sherlock explained the whole thing. He had not this cocky air as usual when he demonstrated his intellectual talents, he seemed annoyed and wanted to leave the place as quick as possible.

In fact Sherlock was really feeling the miss of John and Molly's presence, as reassuring as it could be, could not replace John's. He was continuously hearing his voice in his head, telling him what to do, mocking him. Without John, he wasn't sure of himself, his self-confidence was lower. And when Molly asked why would someone do such a fabrication, he gave in to his internal voices and answered by calling her John.

Molly looked at Greg but didn't reproached him his mistake. After all he had tell her…that she was « not being John » but being herself…, she wondered really what she was doing in such a place, solving murders with Sherlock Holmes… She gave a « shut up about this » look to Greg and ran after Sherlock.

« - You do miss John, don't you ? Molly asked as they were walking at a certain mister Shilcott's house. And don't just lie to me, you know you can't, she add with a little poke on the arm.

She knew physical contact, genuine physical contact, wasn't Sherlock's area, but he made a gesture toward her. He placed back a lock of her hair behind her ear and caressed a little her cheek, after putting back his hand in his pocket. Molly swallowed hard, but didn't lose her concentration. She didn't want to let Sherlock win.

« - Don't…don't play with me, she said with a shaking voice. I thought you trusted me from the beginning !

- I do, Molly, he answered in a low voice.

- So why do you keep on this flirting thing ? she continued. Does it distracts you to play with my heart ?! »

Sherlock turned to her in shock. She had never talked out loud of feelings toward him. He saw something new in Molly's eyes. Anger. Determination. No more this mousy fear. No more this shy child. He placed his right hand on her right shoulder, and stroked her skin softly, which made her hardly blushing. He couldn't admit that he wanted this physical contact for himself, because he truly liked it.

« - I'm sorry, he muttered. Here we are ! he said in a louder voice, pointing at the door. Listen carefully to the doorbell, right ? »

Molly nodded with a smile. She was angry at herself. She had let go something which was buried deep inside of her. Next time, she will keep her mouth shut.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note : Hello everyone :) I'm re-writing the missing parts of "untold things", which means chapter 11, here, to chapter 13. Today chapter 11 and I'm again so so soooooo sorry for the waiting. Hope you'll like it, follow it, fave it, and review it ! _

_I'll be continuing of course "Back from the dead", don't worry about that ^^_

Sherlock and Molly shared a malicious stare and Sherlock grinned before pushing the doorbell.

« - Mind the gap ! Mind the gap ! » said an electronic voice.

Sherlock and Molly had a laugh and Molly tried with a certain failure to hide her smile to the client - certainly mister Shilcott - who had just opened the door.

Mister Shilcott greeted them and made them into his apartment, thanking Sherlock for bringing his (ridiculous according to Sherlock and Molly) hat. He let them in his bedroom. Molly and Sherlock were amazed, though it was only seen on Molly's face. There was an electric train running in the whole room, photos of trains, even the wallpaper was related to trains.

« - So, what is this all about, mister Shilcott ? » asked Sherlock while scanning the room.

« - My girlfriend is a big fan of yours ! » he said in a joyful tone.

« - G..irlfriend ! » mocked Sherlock.

Sherlock was remembering a little deduction game he had with his brother before. But Molly's stare, like « speak for yourself ! », made him change the tone and he said :

« - Sorry, do…go on. »

« - I like trains. » Shilcott said.

« - Yeeees…. » encouraged Sherlock.

Mister Shilcott explained he was working on the tube and his work was to watch the security footage after being cleared. He told about something he called « a bit bizarre » which made Sherlock have a false surprised face which made Molly giggled. He continued about a man coming into one of the car of the train. There Molly made a remark :

« - Car ? » she said curiously.

« - Cars, not carriages… » said Mister Shilcott in a visibly annoyed tone, repeating her the whole train history of Great Britain.

Molly gave a look to Sherlock, as to mock their client, and he smiled muttering :

« - He said he likes train ! »

Molly giggled discreetly. Sherlock let a look on her before concentrating again on Shilcott's screen. He really enjoyed making her laugh, it wasn't the same as for John, it was more…more…strangely it was closer. But something on the screen that interrogation back into Molly's room in his mind palace. The passenger from the train had completely disappeared between two stations. Sherlock was amazed as Shilcott made the resume of the situation.

« - Couldn't he had just jumped off ? » suggested Molly to Sherlock.

But Shilcott rejected this hypothesis, telling the doors were locked during the travel. And he add something of importance : the driver had not been to work since that day. Shilcott said that according to the driver's flatmate he was on holidays.

« - Brought off ? » suggested Sherlock to Molly.

But Molly didn't get this one and was only able of a miserable « mmh ? ». She bowed her head then, to write notes, but inside she was yelling at her for acting so stupidly. Sherlock suggested he could have got down in another station, but Shilcott denied, saying it was a straight travel, so side tunnel or stations. But while Shilcott was resuming the whole thing by a mysterious sentence, Sherlock went to his mind palace to find who could be that mysterious vanishing man.

« - I know that face… » he said in a low voice.

He traveled trough his mind palace during a long time, enough to get out of Shilcott's apartment and getting in the stairs. After a moment, as Molly went up the stairs with precaution, he opened his eyes and went to the deduction that normally the train should have made five minutes to go to a station to another one, but in this case it took him ten minutes.

« - I'm gonna need maps, some maps, all the maps, all the maps. » he said to Molly a rapid voice.

« - Right. » Molly said as he walked down the stairs in front of her.

« - Fancy some chips ? » Sherlock asked in a lighter tone.

« - What ? » Molly said, not really understanding.

Was he inviting her to have dinner ? Finally ? He explained he knew a fantastic fish and chips shops who always served him a double portion, and Molly asked sarcastically as she was following him downstairs, if he cleared him off a murder charge. Sherlock loved her tone, she was more confident in his presence, she was no more this little girly but an accomplished woman…with a weird taste of clothing.

« - Nope, he answered to her question while smiling, just put up some shelves. »

Molly laughed as she was slowly getting down stairs. She started to be serious again and asked :

« - Sherlock ? »

« - Mmh ? » he said turning to her as she was coming down.

« - What was today about ? » she asked a bit confused.

« - Saying « thank you »… » responded Sherlock while looking at her.

« - For what ? » she asked, arriving at the end of the stairs.

Sherlock didn't move and let her move in front of him.

« - What you did for me… » he finally said in his low voice.

« - It's okay, breathed out Molly, it's my pleasure. »

« - No… » Sherlock said without leaving her with his piercing stare.

Molly turned in front of him and suddenly realized what she had said.

« - I mean it. » continued Sherlock

« - No I mean pleasure, stuttered Molly, I didn't mind, I wanted to do it… »

« - Moriarty slipped up, he made a mistake. » cut Sherlock and then paused.

Molly could not let her go her eyes off his. His stare was so deep, so sincere. She thought sometimes, in crazy moments, that he was completely sincere only to her and that he was that light just with her. And she wasn't so far from the truth.

« - There is one person he thought didn't matter at all to me, he said slowly and deeply, was the one person who mattered the most. »

He paused as he had a genuine little smile for her.

« - You made it all possible. » he finally said.

He took a deep breathe looking at her hands discreetly and continued :

« - But you can't do this again, can you ? »

Molly didn't know if crying was a good idea, but she was strong and crying in front of Sherlock would have made her pathetic. She was overwhelmed by emotion. She couldn't stop he big smile appearing on her face.

« - Had a lovely day, she said with her smile. I'd love to, I just, hum… »

She lost her smile and looked at her left hand.

« - Oh, congratulations by the way. » Sherlock greeted, looking at the diamond engagement ring she wore.

Molly had a genuine smile looking at it, and sigh.

« - He's not from work, she said as Sherlock had a larger sincere smile for her. We met trough friends, old fashion way. He's nice, we…we have a dog we…go to the pubs on week-ends and I met his mom and dad, his family and all his friends - and she began to laugh shyly - and I have no idea why I am telling you this… »

« - I hope you'll be very happy, Sherlock smiled softly. Molly Hopper. You deserve it. »

Sherlock was happy Molly had found happiness after his departure. But he didn't know where that sort of melancholia did come from. Maybe because she wasn't happy thanks to him…

« - After all, he continued on a light tone, all the men you fall for can't be sociopaths…. »

« - No…? » barely responded Molly, not able to break the stare.

« - No. » confirmed Sherlock.

He took slowly some steps to her as she was almost falling backwards, but shivering a bit. He smiled to her, so touched by the conflict in her that he red. It was easy to see she was still in love with him after all of those years…at least he secretly hopped. He bowed and she was trembling, holding her breathe, he kissed her soft skin on the cheek and admired her just for a second without her noticing it, because she had closed her eyes to take advantage of this moment between them. He smiled softly, deducing he was right about her. Sherlock turned his heels and got outside, as Molly opened her eyes with a genuine smile.

« - Maybe it's just my type… » she said out loud as Sherlock couldn't hear her and smiled maliciously.

She walked out of the house, and as Sherlock was leaving on her right, she looked a bit at him and turned her heels. She put her gloves and walked left. « I have moved on » she repeated in her head.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note : Hello everyone ! Sorry for the delay but with work... This chapter is a lonnnnng chapter, it takes place during the sign of three ^^ The older version was waaaaaaay better, so it's a pain to re-write it, it came out a bit shitty so i'm sorry for that. Hope you'll like it anyway :)_

_Don't forget to review pleaaaaaase :3_

Molly's heart was pounding as she held Tom's hand in front of 221B BSt's door. They entered the apartment, and Molly greeted the assistance :

« - Hello everyone ! » she said

« - Molly ! » said a surprised John.

« - Everyone, this is Tom ! she said with a giant smile. Tom this is…everyone ! »

« - Hi ! » said Tom with a shy smile.

« - Hi ! » responded Greg with a surprised look.

But for the moment, no one had noticed the look on John's face, as if this « Tom » was someone he knew.

« - It's really nice to meet you ! » continued Tom, turning to an amazed John.

« - Woaw, John finally said holding his hand, yeah, I'm John, same to me ! »

« - Ready ? » asked the voice of Sherlock, still looking at the window.

John detached his look from this strangely familiar Tom, and answered :

« - Ready ! »

Then, Sherlock turned, took some step to join them, gave a genuine smile to Molly who responded shyly. But when he crossed Tom's look, he froze. Blue icy eyes, curly dark hair, pointy black shoes, black pant, a coat and a nodded scarf. A physical replica of himself.

« - Champagne ? » asked Greg as John was smiling at the idea of all the deductions Sherlock was making about Tom.

« - Yes ! » answered Molly in a joyful tone.

John was expectantly waiting for Sherlock's reaction, and he simply shook Tom's hand in a polite but bief manner. He gave a last smile at Molly, and she said thanks to Greg who was handing her a cup of champagne as he got out of the apartment. John observed with a malicious smile one last time Tom's face and followed Sherlock outside.

As Tom was frinking his champagne he made conversation with Mary and Mrs Hudson, and Gred approached Molly while looking strangely at Tom. Apparently, him too had noticed the evident ressemblance between him and Sherlock.

« - So errr…, he began. Is it serious you too ? » he asked.

« - Yeah ! answered a joyful Molly. I've moved on ! »

Outside of the apartment, John was closing the door and turned to Sherlock while asking :

« - Did you…? »

« - I won't say a word. » answered Sherlock as he put on his scarf.

« - No, better not ! » muttered John.

The spring had begun in London. Molly was cheerful, she loved that season, she wore colorful clothes and the Watson's wedding was coming. Tom and her were invited as friends, and Molly was very happy about this. The only remaining thing which worried her was Sherlock. One day at work, as Greg Lestrade had to pick a rapport at St Barth's, Molly asked him to come to the lab where she worked.

« - Greg ! » she said expectantly.

« - Molly. » answered back Greg while walking to her.

« - I just had a thought… » she began, handing a sort of big metal bowl.

« - Is that a brain ?! » exclaimed Greg, looking inside the bowl.

« - What if John asks Sherlock to be his Best Man ? » asked a worried Molly.

« - Well he will, he is his best friend ! » answered Greg, the evidence there.

« - Exactly. » pointed out Molly, putting her arms around the metal bowl.

« - So ? » asked Greg, not seeing the point.

« - So he'll have to make a speech, said Molly with a nervous tone. In front of people. There'll be actually people who will be actually listening. »

Greg seemed to realize.

« - Wh..What's the worst which could happen ? » he asked to Molly.

Molly raised her eyebrows.

« - Helen-Louise probably wondered the same… » she said.

« - Helen-Louise ? » asked Greg, a bit lost.

Molly looked down in the metal bowl and Greg followed her stare to see a brain floating in its blood. Then she got back her experiments with Helen-Louise's brain, letting perplex Greg. Later, she though about one more thing which could be worse than a speech for Sherlock. She decided to warn the only person able to help in these cases : Mrs Hudson.

« - Oh hello dear ! » the landlady said in the phone.

« - I was just thinking, muttered in her phone in the middle of an experiment, if..if John does ask Sherlock… »

« - The speech ? answered Mrs Hudson. I know dear, it'll be fine ! »

« - It's not just the speech though, is it ? » insisted Molly.

« - What's on your mind dear ? » asked the landlady.

« - I was just thinking….about the telegrams… » finally said Molly.

But the only thing she heard before the phone hang up, was a huge owl laugh.

Some days after, Sherlock came to the laboratory to ask her about :

« - Murder scenes ? asked Molly. Locations of…murders ? »

Sherlock wanted to bring John to every place where they had found a corpse because just doing the underground stations « lacked the personal touch », and have a drink there.

« - Delightful ! mocked Molly. Why do I come in ? » she asked.

« - Don't wanna get ill, answered Sherlock. I would ruin and spoil the mood. »

« - You're a graduate chemist ! said Molly in a fake anger tone. Find and just work it out ! »

« - I lack the practical experience. » smiled politely Sherlock.

Molly turned and lost her smile. Then she decided to play on his polite side.

« - You mean I like to drink ? » she said looking away.

« - Occasionally. » offered Sherlock as an answer.

« - That I am a drunk ? » enchained Molly.

« - No. » he said blankly.

And then he realized it was a matter of hurting people to induce they could be drunk.

« - No ! » he said louder under the judging stare of Molly.  
Then there was a silence where Sherlock felt the need to excuse himself for what he induced.

« - You look…well. » he said after some difficulties to find the right words.

Molly had a slight smile. Even if before it was for using it, now that she new she mattered, she wanted he little compliment before working for him….to see if he was able to resist her and the opposite. And the answer was no.

« - I am ! » she answered without stuttering and with a certain pride like « I can be good without you ».

« - How's…T…o….m ? « he said unsure of the name.

« - Not a sociopath. » answered back Molly with a teasing smile.

« - Still ? Good ! » approved Sherlock.

« - And we're having quite a lot of sex ! » teased Molly with a smile.

Sherlock posed, not really sure of what to answer to this. He had a frozen smile and searched for the signification of this revelation.

« - Okay… » he finally said, putting out of his coat an entire file.

He wanted her to calculate John's alcohol rate precisely.

« - Light headed, good. » he said.

« - Urinate in a wardrobe , bad. » finished Molly as Sherlock approved her point of view.

When the big day arrived, Molly was excited to wear that beautiful yellow outfit she found with Tom while shopping for the wedding. The ceremony at the church was really moving and Molly was touched by John and Mary's love. At its end, the groom and the bride got out and the photos were taken. Tom had his arm around Molly's back but she wasn't really interested in him though, but rather in the beautiful black haired Bride's Maid holding Sherlock's arm. She knew the « tradition » between Bride's Maid and Best Man, and she didn't like to see Sherlock smile to her and speaking low to her. They finally came to congratulate Mary and John, then they entered the reception hall. The decoration was splendid, Molly loved it, the room had yellow tones, flowers, the tables were white, there were huge windows…all of it was very romantic. She was so excited that she could not stop cuddling Tom, a bit embarrassed. But Molly did that in the deep to try to make Sherlock jealous and leave his violet puppet. Though when the photographer came to take pictures of them, Tom was so embarrassed that he pushed Molly away a bit to calm her down. During the speech, Molly was really stressed and relaxed when Sherlock made the most beautiful tribute to his best friend John Watson. Sherlock then talked about an unsolved case they had together, and when he asked Greg Lestrade to make a theory, he turned to be ridiculous, speaking about a…dwarf. But when Sherlock asked for the assistance to make theories, Tom whispered to Molly :

« - He stabbed himslef ! »

« - Hello ? Who was that ? said Sherlock as Tom turned to him. Tom ! Got a theory ? »

Molly looked at Sherlock with a bit of anxiety but a lot of pride, pride that her boyfriend was able to make a theory about an unsolved murder. But as Tom, getting up from his chair, explained his theory, Molly's smile vanished. Apparently, even if he was physically looking like Sherlock Holmes, Tom was far to have his brain. And when the word « meat dagger » came out of his mouth, Molly spoke between her teeth :

« - Sit. Down. »

But then Sherlock continued his speech as Molly made some embarrassed smile to people who looked at her and Tom. Then the speech gone on, with some sort of panic suddenly, when the toast moment had come. Sherlock began to act weird, speaking about who could be murdered at this wedding. Molly knew something big was going on so she was carefully listening to him as he asked Greg to lock the room, in case he needed her. He began to speak quickly, moving in all the corners of the room,

« - He's pissed, isn't he ? » asked Tom to Molly.

But she angrily planted her plastic fork in his hand which made him shout silently. She was focused on Sherlock and was hopping he could find what was going to happen. Suddenly Sherlock leaved the room with John, followed by Mary. Molly tried to go with them, but Tom took her by the arm.

« - What are you doing ? » he said.

« - What if they need me ?! » she shouted while trying to move away.

« - They would have asked for it then… » said strongly Tom, retaining her.

She gave him a weak smile and then came back to her seat, melting to people who were wondering what was happening.

Some hours later, Sherlock came back and Molly got up from her seat to join him, but one more time, Tom warned her with an arm on her shoulder. Though, Molly noticed that Sherlock was accompanied by Janine, the Bride's were dancing waltz together and speaking low. Molly swallowed hard and put her attention to Tom, making conversation, but kipping an eye on Sherlock.

When the bride and groom's waltz time came, everyone parted around the hall and John and Mary were in the middle, in a soft light. Sherlock was on a little stage above them, and he began to play violin as they began to dance. Everyone had their eyes on the couple, except Molly who had only eyes for Sherlock. She loved when he played violin. And it seemed to her that he smiled at her while playing, unless it was to Janine, just next to her. Molly was really happy for John and Mary but couldn't help faking her smiles. Tom was surveilling her with the corner of the eye, trying to stupidly smiling. When the waltz finished, Janine shouted to greet Sherlock and this one trough her his bunch of flower. Molly gave her a genuine smile. Sherlock made a quick speech after playing, telling his vow to protect all three Watson. He repeated and said « both of you, not three of you sorry ! » but for Molly, there was no doubt, it was the unexpected deduction : Mary was pregnant. She gave a quick look to Sherlock John and Mary, and the look on Mary's face told her she was right.

Sherlock searched someone in the assistance when people were dancing. He found her. Janine. But she was dancing with a guy he had picked for her before. HIs smile vanished and he gone to the stage to put the partition into the enveloppe named « Dr and Mrs Watson ». Then he took a decision. The game was on. He knew it. And since his option for the moment was taken, he will have to get back to the worse one. Getting back to his old demons. Only Molly noticed he was leaving the party sooner than the other, letting the invited dancing with each other. Molly had a the little thought to catch him but she raised her head and continued to dance, sharing an happy moment with Tom. « I have moved on » she repeated in her head while smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note : Hello everyone :3 Hope your day will be great ! Here is the new chapter ! I post it tonight (here it's 10pm) because I won't be able to write tomorrow. Tomorrow you'll have normally the new chapter of "Back from the dead", but can't promise anything. _

_My love to everyone, thank you for reading, and have a great time ^^ _

« - Tell me one more time, Molly ! shouted Tom taking his coat. Tell me how I could have been so blind and stupid ?! »

Molly was trying to stop him from taking his coat, out of breathe, cheeks and eyes reds of tears.

« - Please Tom don't ! » she begged.

« - Don't what ?! he told her. It's already done ! All my stuff is already packed in my new apartment that I took in front of you ! I didn't fool you as you fooled me, Molly ! »

« - Wh…What do you mean…? asked weakly Molly.

« - Come on ! That little note from Sherlock Holmes in the kitchen suddenly coming in your purse, your affection toward me growing as he is there, and when you knew he was alive you could have raped me ! Molly, I'm not him ! You chose me because I look like him, but I'm not him, don't mix everything. »

« - Tom ! she said desperately. It's not what you think ! »

Tom finally succeeded putting his coat on, and turned to Molly, crying out loud as she has never done before.

« - I think you're in love with Sherlock Holmes, he said looking straight in her eyes. I mean still in love with Sherlock Holmes. Look at me in the eyes and tell me you're not. »

Molly barely held on her feet, and she did as asked, tears falling down her red cheeks.

« - Tom I…, she began. I… »

« - You see ? he said angrily. You can't lie when it comes to Holmes. »

Molly stepped back and looked at Tom taking his scarf, nodding it around his neck and as he opened the door for the last time, Molly stopped him.

« - Wait Tom ! she said. I…I am sorry. »

« - There's no being sorry Molly, he replied. You just have to be honest with yourself and the others. »

Molly looked at him while she was rubbing her hands full of tears and her fingers touched her ring. She jumped at this contact. It was the symbol of all of the lies she had told her all this time. She quickly took Tom's arm and told him in a shaking voice :

« - You're forgetting something… »

Tom turned to Molly and took the ring while observing it.

« - You know, he said softly, you can keep it… »

« - No…, Molly said. If I do, I will never move on. »

« - But are you really able to move on, Molly ? » asked Tom.

Molly saw red and slammed the door in his face in anger. That was the end of her story with Tom, but she will take over it. She was a strong woman. She was her father's daughter.

After about two weeks, Molly was on a case from the DI Lestrade - known also as Greg. She had blood analysis to do so she went to the appropriate laboratory. She prepared all the samples and began to concentrate on her experiments.

« - Doctor Hooper ? » said a voice rushing in the room quite silent as everyone was concentrated on their work. I'm searching for Doctor Hooper ? »

« - Yes ? asked Molly, interrupting her analysis. What is it ? »

« - You're needed at the drugs detection pole. « said the young man.

« - Go and search for Doctor Posty, he's the one who takes care of drugs tests for today. » she answered back to her work.

« - A certain ex-army Doctor Watson asked for you personally and… » said the young man.

But Molly raised a hand in the air to make him shut up. Doctor Watson meant Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes and drug detection meant he did THAT again. Molly let abruptly down her experiments, and rushed out the laboratory of blood analysis to run to the drug detection department. When she pushed the entrance door of the urine analysis, she found Mary Watson healing an unknown young man - junkie would have been a better word - John Watson expectantly looking at her, another young man on a chair who seemed higher than the Everest and…Sherlock, sat on a table, the eyes wandering in all the corners, wearing a too large training suit, and apparently very dirty. There were three junkies in that room, and of course…

« - Obviously, began Molly ready to have a nervous laugh, they came for you, Sherlock. »

« - We found him in a bloody drug den… » explained John.

« - Oh no need to tell me the story, cut Molly abruptly. Just by seeing him I know were he is from….and that he is high… »

« - Coooome on', mumbled Sherlock looking straight at Molly, it was for… »

« - Just shut up and go pee in this jar. » Molly said strictly.

Sherlock shook his hand, trying to catch the jar, and finally did it. Then he executed Molly's order, and came back. Molly began the tests on Sherlock's urine. She did the tests. ALL the tests. And they were all 98% positives. She whispered angrily and put off her plastic gloves in a harsh way.

« - Well ? asked casually John. Is he clean ? »

Molly turned to him as if he had told the most unbelievable thing in the whole world.

« - Clean ? » she repeated in a low tone.

She breathed in deeply, then she took some steps to Sherlock, facing at him. And then, she slapped him hard on the cheek. Everybody stopped breathing and looked at her, jaws dropped. She did it twice, she did it third.

« - How dare you through away the beautiful gifts you were born with ?! » she told him, anger slightly retained.

She gave a look at John and pointed at him.

« - And how dare you betray the love of your friends ?! she shouted. Say you're sorry ! »

« - Sorry your engagement is over, he said rubbing his red cheeks, but I'm fairly grateful of the lack of your ring. »

« - Stop it ! said Molly with all of her strength. Just stop it. »

John began to make the lesson to Sherlock, who avoided the reprimands playing his little deduction game about John biking. Molly was lost, she tried to remain stable as everything torn apart. Suddenly one of the junkie young men began to make deductions about John who was the target of all the observations. Molly tried to follow, but she was way too upset by Sherlock's recent behavior.

« - Finally ! » muttered between his teeth Sherlock while looking at his phone.

« - Finally what ? » asked Molly.

« - Good news ? » said the junkie named Bill Wiggins.

« - Oh excellent news, whispered Sherlock, the best ! There's a bit of chance that my drug habit makes the newspapers, the game is on ! Excuse-me ! For a second ! »

And then he exited by the other door of the room, phone in the hand. John looked at the door, amazed.

« - How did you…know…it was for him we… » he finally told Molly.

« - That's easy to guess…, she responded in anger. At a time you didn't know him yet he was sneaking in my lab to search for drugs and get high. And I found him wandering in the mortuary till the morning… »

She stared at their shocked looks, and ran after Sherlock through the other exit door. She found him phoning in the corridor. She ran to him and hang up the phone.

« - What the Hell are you doing ?! » he shouted with anger.

Molly knew he was high and was probably able to do anything but she knew by experience that he would not harm her.

« - No, what the hell are YOU doing ?! she shouted back. Are you completely insane ?! I knew you were preparing something big, but going into this AGAIN ?! I thought you trusted me Sherlock…Was this all a lie ? »

« - No no, obviously not ! he answered. Now gimme back the phone please ! »

But Molly kept the phone.

« - So tell me…what could possibly justify this ? she said. A case ? Taking down your own health for a simple case ?! Isn't it Sherlock ?! »

« - That's a particular case, Molly ! Sherlock said, trying to take the phone. I needed this to get into this case, you can't understand ! »

« - Probably not, no…., she said with strength. But today you hurt the love of your friends and my love for you ! And I will never forgive you ! »

Sherlock frowned and took a step back.

« - What's the point of this ? he shouted. You know I can love, Molly ! »

« - Oh come on Sherlock, there's a thousand ways to love ! she shouted back. And I'm sure there is one you're able to do. Take John and Mary for example ! This IS actually called love Sherlock. And I love you. »

She trough his the phone and turned her heels, walking straight to her laboratory to drown herself into work.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. Was he so high that he was hearing what he truly desired ? No wait. The phone call. Charles Augustus Magnussen. He composed the number and waited. A voice came from the phone and Sherlock said :

« - Yes, himself. Meet me at baker street today. »

And then he hung up. He smiled and turned his heels to come back to the examination room, where Mary and the others was waiting for him.

Molly came back to the lab, really angry. She could see trough Sherlock as an open book but it was the same for him. And to think that Tom left her because she was….in love, yes there were no other word to say it, with, as he said a « junkie sociopath who so solves crimes as an alternative to get high »… But there was something else. He was planing something big, and as usual she wasn't told anything. But if it was Sherlock's will to not involve her, that was because he had his reasons. He thought that maybe after all she had done for him, she didn't want to help him again, or was it simply to protect her ?


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors's note : And we continue with His Last Vow, the next chapter ! Sorry for being late on "back from the dead" but I have too many work..._

_Hope you'll like it, so enjoy !_

« - Additionally, said Sherlock in a suspicious voice, if you bring to commit murder you might consider changing your perfume, Lady Smallwood. »

Charles Augustus Magnussen was knelt on the floor of his office, a woman dressed in a black outfit pointing a gun on his head.

« - S..sorry, who ? asked a terrified Magnussen. This…is not Lady Smallwood… Mister Holmes… »

Sherlock frowned. The woman dressed in black turned to Sherlock, pointing her gun on his chest. Sherlock's eyes widened as his mouth dropped. It was… Mary Watson.

« - Is John with you ? she asked

Sherlock was in shock, deducing Mary a light speed. From all his deduction he has made from her since the beginning, he has missed the most important : Liar.

« - He's…, Sherlock breathed out with difficulties.

- Is John here ? she repeated seriously.

- He's downstairs. » finally said Sherlock without articulating.

Mary nodded but didn't put off her gun from Sherlock.

« - So…, Magnussen said in a low voice. What do you do now ? Kill us both ? »

Mary looked at him with a smile.

« - Mary ? said Sherlock with a shaking voice. Whatever he's got on you, let me help.

- Oh Sherlock, she said in an annoyed voice, if you take one more step closer, I swear I will kill you.

- No Mrs Watson… » said Sherlock softly.

Apparently, Sherlock's little sentence made it's effect on Mary. She took a breathe as she blinked.

- You won't. » finished Sherlock, sure of himself.

He was however interrupted by the noise of the gun, shooting into his stomach. Sherlock frowned and bowed his head to see the little stain of blood growing on his shirt.

« - I'm sorry, Sherlock, blinked Mary in a sincere voice. Truly am.

- Mary…? » muttered Sherlock before she turned her gun to Magnussen.

There, time froze, Sherlock used his mind palace to find a quick solution to this problem : he was dying. And for real this time. Molly appeared as he was downing the stairs of the palace.

« - It's not like as in the movies, she said in her joyful tone which was such a pleasure for Sherlock to hear, in every circumstances. There is not a great big splat of blood and you're flying backwards ! »

She then entered HER room in Sherlock's mind palace, the white mortuary.

« - The impact isn't spread into a wide area, she continued in a more serious tone. It's tightly focused so there is a little energy transfer You stay still, and bullet pushes trough. You must certainly going to die, she said in a strong voice, so we need to focus. »

Sherlock was lying on a metal table, covered by a white mortuary sheet. She slapped him hard and he suddenly breathed in, as coming back to life. He came back to Magnussen's office, where everything was frozen in time, except his Molly, standing in front of him.

« - I said : FOCUS ! » she shouted before slapping him hard again.

He was back in his mind palace, in Molly's mortuary.

« - So well and clever having a mind palace, said Molly in front of his corpse, looking at him directly in the eyes. But we have only three seconds of consciousness left to use it, so come on : what's going to kill you ?

- Blood loss, whispered Sherlock panicked.

- Exactly, whispered back Molly. So, it's all about one thing now, forwards or backwards. We need to decided which way you're going to fall. »

They were back in Magnussen's office and Anderson appeared, asking if there was one hole or two.

« - Is the bullet still inside you ? asked seriously Molly. Or is there an exit wound ? It will depend on the gun. »

There, Mycroft appeared and made the lesson to Sherlock to learn him not to focus on the gun but on his environnement, and in this case, the mirror behind him. If it had shuttered in pieces, it would have meant the bullet wasn't inside him anymore but he had heard no noise, so…

« - The bullet's still inside me, deduced Sherlock, like a robot.

- So we need to take him down backwards, said Anderson's voice.

- I agree, said the voice of Molly. Sherlock ? You need to fall on your back.

- Right now the bullet is caulk in the bottle, said Anderson

- The bullet itself is blocking the most of the blood flow, explained Molly as Sherlock followed her reassuring stare.

- But any pressure or impact on the entrance could dislodge it, continued Anderson.

- Plus, finished Molly, on your back, gravity's working for us. Fall. Now. » she ordered seriously.

Sherlock's concentration was only on her soft voice, listening to everything she was telling him, and he did what she wanted him to do, he fell on his back.

Suddenly, as an alarm came back in his head, he was back in his mind palace, in Molly's room.

« - What's that ?! he shouted in panic. What's happening ?! »

Molly's voice guided him through the different steps to the death to finally say :

« - You need to control the PAIN ! »

On that he gone don the stairs of his mind palace to find the room where Moriarty was enchained. But in his little speech to drown Sherlock in despair, he made the mistake to imply John Watson was certainly in danger. That made the effect of an electric chock on him and he came back to life, getting up the stairs to the consciousness, as hard as it could be.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note : Hello everyone :) here is the next chapter ! The next one might be a little longer to come because I have A LOT of work with my coming exhibition (yay !) All in all, enjoy the reading ^^ Hope you'll appreciate this chapter :3_

Molly ran through the different stairs of Saint Barth's, her moves a bit mechanical because of her laboratory shirt. She had in her hands the result of the analysis of Sherlock after he's been shot. When she learned about that, she didn't cry, she wasn't the type to cry. She was a strong woman. When she saw the analysis were good, she felt a bit relieved in her worry. And she knew her strength was helping Sherlock. She finally arrived in front of his hospital door. But as she was ready to knock and see the doctor in charge of him, a hand stopped her arm.

« - Let me see him before, the surgeon is at the nursery. » said a voice Molly knew from somewhere.

She turned and saw Mary' Bride's Maid, Janine. Molly smiled and asked :

« - Oh you're Janine from John and Mary's wedding, right ? What..what are doing here ?

- And you should be Molly Hooper, the pathologist ! she smiled back. I was wondering the same question…

- Oh hum, said Molly, I came to see the surgeon, I have Sherlock's analysis and…

- As I told you he is at the nursery, answered Janine. He gave me special authorization to see Sherlock waking up, and it should be in a minute, so if I may ? »

Molly walked backwards from the door and let Janine in.

« - B..but, she stuttered curiously. Why you ?

- Because I'm his girlfriend ! answered Janine. Well…considering the facts…ex-girlfriend. »

Then she closed the door on her, leaving a completely livid Molly. So that's what he was planning during the wedding, seducing Janine to have access to…something which made her precious to his eyes. He used her as he used herself. Molly turned her heels and walked to the nursery to give the analysis to the surgeon. She was thinking…Sherlock will certainly want to get out of the hospital sooner to stop the person who shot him, so he will need her help. And this time, he won't need to seduce her or even to ask her. She waited discreetly that Janine went out and waited to hear the first signs of Sherlock's attempt to run away. She rushed into his room. Sherlock was dressing up with his bloody clothes when he noticed someone entered his room.

« - Molly…, he said intrigued.

- Shut up and take this ! she said handing him some syringes.

- Morphine ? he asked astonished.

- You'll need it, believe me. Now put this on ! she through him a lab coat.

- Wait…what are you doing ? he asked executing Molly's orders.

- If you didn't want to talk about your aggressor, explained Molly in a low voice, it's wether you don't know him, wether you wanna protect him. And I come into your room seeing you ready to live… That confirms the hypothesis that you wanna protect him. »

Sherlock looked at her, amazed by her deduction skills. Molly took a syringe and injected some morphine into Sherlock's arm. He gave her an interrogative look.

« - You should suffer a lot from your wound…I would feel guilty if I hurt you more.

- Wait…what ? »

She didn't answer, but slapped him hard on the cheek one more time. She pointed an accusing finger on him

« - THIS was for using Janine, making her believe she was actually your girlfriend. I know there was a goal to that, but believe me, you should stop manipulating people, because it HURTS !You should know how it hurts, now, when we are betrayed, without it you wouldn't search to protect the one who almost killed you. »

Sherlock didn't know what to do, so he nodded seriously and put on the lab coat.

« - Now, you follow me and keep your head down.

- Molly, he asked stepping closer to her. Tell me, why do you do that ?

- Isn't that obvious ? she answered, a bit shy.

- Molly I…, said Sherlock in a sorry tone.

- I told you once there were a thousand ways to love…. Molly answered. I found mine to love you. So now you just have to find yours…if you want of course, if you, well, if you… »

Sherlock sighed and turned his heels to the window he opened fully. He turned again to Molly who was observing his movements with interrogations. He stepped closer to her, put a hand behind her head and pulled her closer than ever, pressing his lips against hers. The kiss deepened, and Molly ran her fingers trough his dark curly hair, before they broke apart, breathing hard.

« - Is it a sort of « thank you » again ? she said, looking straight in his eyes.

- No, he said with his baritone voice. I mean it. But Molly, don't misunderstand me. I'm a high functioning sociopath, I don't love as everyone.

- I know, smiled Molly. I know you're the perfect arsehole in the world, but we will talk about this later, okay ? We run out of time to get you out of here. »

Sherlock nodded, and they both walked out of the room, Sherlock walking hardly, but it was still okay, morphine helping. Molly walked him out of the hospital and he told her :

« - My homeless network will take care of the remaining, thank you again Molly ! »

And he disappeared in the darkness of the night, heading to somewhere only he knew.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's note : Next chapter ! I think we're close to the end, no ? :p So tell me what you think about it ;) DO REVIEWS ! Hahahaa ! Come on, enjoy lecturing ! _

When Molly heard the ambulance, she knew it was for Sherlock. She rushed to the emergencies and asked around what was going on. But the doctors clearly made her understand to wait, as the other ones were doing. She decided to end her shift before checking the intensive care. She had to give some analysis here though, so she had an alibi. She asked for Sherlock Holmes' room and said it was to take some blood taking he had made with a nurse. Apparently Molly didn't really lie because they were actually waiting for someone to take away that blood. When she had the room number, she knocked slightly, as everyone does in hospitals, and entered the room. The light was down and Molly had some difficulties to get to the bed. Her eyes used to darkness saw Sherlock's silhouette, completely asleep by the drugs. She sighed and downed the morphine. The pain woke Sherlock up after ten minutes.

« - Ah…, he said panting, whoever it is, thank you. »

Molly remained silent and took a seat next to him in the bed. Sherlock started to think. Rather light, light perfume, caring, timid, humble by its silence. « It » was a woman and certainly from the hospital. So for him, the only woman who would take that risk for him would be :

« - Molly Hooper… » he murmured in pain.

Molly upped a bit the morphine, but not enough for him to sleep.

« - You ran out of morphine ? » she finally joked in the dark room.

Sherlock's silhouette smiled and he turned to look at Molly's shinny eyes :

« - Massive internal blood-loss, he responded. And ran out of morphine. »

Molly giggled in the dark and got up from the bed. She went to the window, pushed the curtains and looked blankly at the outside. The ambulance's ballet was never stopping. She sighed and asked in a low serious voice :

« - Did you find him ? The one who shot you ? »

« - Yeah I…, answered casually Sherlock, kinda arranged things with her… Now it's to John to… »

« - Her ? asked Molly. I know it's not my business but…No no don't say a word, I know you wanna keep it secret… »

« - Yes, answered Sherlock in a whisper. That's why I know I can trust you for not speaking about it to anyone. Have you ever heard of Charles Augustus Magnussen ? »

« - Oh…Isn't he the one from the newspapers ? I don't read the ones he owns but I know he's close to some influent people in the country… Is he the case why you drowned into the drugs again ? You wanted to make the newspapers to tease his attention ? »

« - Exactly, said Sherlock. He's the master of blackmailing and that's why the woman who shot me wanted to kill him, because he had something on her she didn't want to be revealed. But she didn't know I would have come. We would have come, John and I. When she realized she could put John in great danger, she shot me. And if I survived, it's because she didn't do a headshot, and called immediately the ambulance. »

« - She…wanted to protect John, right ? deduced Molly, getting closer to the bed. C…Could she be…M…M…Mary ? »

« - Indeed… » answered Sherlock slowly taking Molly's hand in his.

She was shaking hard. She was afraid. No, not afraid, terrified. But he knew he has been right to trust her with that confidence.

« - Now, continued Sherlock, pulling her closer to him. She is one of her clients. I've got two clients against Magnussen, and when I met him at Baker Street, he was pretty…rude. I know what he is able to do, so as soon as I get out of here… »

Molly put softly her lips on his and put up the morphine. Sherlock deepened the kiss, putting a hand in her hair to get her face closer to his. When they broke appart, Sherlock looked at her in the eyes.

« - Strangely this is quite addictive when it's sincere. » he said smiling a bit.

« - What ? » smiled Molly.

« - Affection. » he whispered.

Then he slowly came back to sleep, the dose of morphine increasing as Molly turned it up. She got in the bed close to him and waited with him all night long. She hide when the nurse came to check and came back to the bed when she was out of the room. She waited for Sherlock to wake up. He was quite surprised to see her there and didn't not forget to mention it.

« - Listen, she said without taking his remark for something bad, you're here for a few months so errr try to think. Does John knows that Mary actually…shot you ? »

« - Yep. » said Sherlock with a popping « p ».

« - Ouch… » Molly replied.

« - Mmh, Sherlock said. You're right, I need to think… Need to be alone for that. »

« - Oh…, said Molly. Okay, I leave. So…I need to go work, hum, uh, see you ? »

« - Mmh… » nodded Sherlock, already in his Mind Palace.

Molly got discreetly out of the room and got back to the laboratory where tones of work was waiting for her. She, though, had a smile on her lips. Even if it was in his way, Sherlock Holmes loved her. And even if he didn't behave like a normal boyfriend, Molly didn't want him to change, because it was with this Sherlock Holmes she had fell in love.

Molly came back everyday she could, everyday it was possible to see Sherlock, even if it wasn't during the visit time. It wasn't regularly so Sherlock was always surprised of her coming.

« - I saw John today. » he said as she was entering the room during the night.

He had lowered the morphine by himself when he heard her soft and rapid footsteps. She approached timidly and took a seat next to him. He didn't make any move to her so she didn't either, thinking it wasn't really the moment.

« - And how was he ? » she asked carefully.

Sherlock sighed and looked away.

« - Fine. » he said.

« - Lie, cut Molly, tell me the truth. »

« - It would hurt his pride, no ? » asked Sherlock, turning to Molly.

« - Oh come on ! she said shaking her head. There are priorities in life, and protecting someone's pride isn't one ! At least for me so….tell me. Or I slap you. »

It was a joke of course, but Sherlock didn't get it and responded quickly :

« - He is devastated, he's just a shadow of himself. That's quite depressing when he comes to see me though. »

« - You know I wasn't really going to slap you ? » asked Molly in disbelief.

« - Really ? » asked Sherlock, raising his head.

Molly lifted her eyes to the ceiling and continued :

« - So…what are you going to do ? Because you're going to do something, no ? »

« - Yep, answered back Sherlock. John needs help but only himself can forgive to Mary. Mary though, can only be helped by me…and John if he forgives. »

« - Pass me the details, what's your plan ? » Molly said.

« - My parent's cottage, answered Sherlock caressing slightly her hand. They invited us - I mean Mycroft and I - for Christmas. I think about taking them there and accept the offer. Seeing my parents - the perfect couple according to everyone - they will obviously forgive each other. Then John and I make it to Appledore, where Magnussen hides every copy of his informations. We take the ones from Mary in exchange of…well if I tell you this now I'd be arrested for treason over my country so… »

Molly cut him into the flow of his words. She kissed him deeply and lost her hands in her curly hair. After a second of surprise, he responded to the kiss and pulled Molly closer. Molly broke the kiss and put her head against Sherlock's chest.

« - Please come back in one piece. This time I won't be there to bring you back to life. »


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note : HERE IT IS FINALLYYYYYY ! I'm so sorry for being so late I was in Scotland looking for a flat and a job. :) _

_Hope you'll like it ! Please have a nice reading :)_

When the black luxury car stopped in front of Molly's apartment, what had happened. She knew it was for Sherlock. She took a deep breathe, took her coat and opened the door. In front of her were in person Mycroft Holmes and his female assistant looking at her phone. Before she could say a word, Mycroft opened the car's door for her and when she arrived at his level he whispered :

« - I'm not here and I've never been, you're going nowhere and you'll do nothing, is that clear ? »

Molly nodded and came into the car. Mycroft came in the front and his assistant next to Molly. It was night and she ignored where they were going, and Mycrost and Anthea remained silent during all the travel which seemed hours to poor Molly.

When the car finally stopped, the driver opened the door to Molly. She got out and followed Myscroft inside his house.

« - Why are you getting me here ? » she asked for the hundred time.

But still she got no answer. They downed the stairs until they came into a metal made locked from the outside door.

« - Remember, Miss Hooper, Mycroft Holmes said, you've never been here, and you never spoke to Sherlock Holmes. »

At the sound of his name, Molly's heart pounded harder in her chest. She nodded as Anthea unlocked the door.

« - Hello brother dear, Mycroft said while coming inside the room where Sherlock Holmes was sitting, deep into his mind palace. Technically you don't have a visit time, but I guessed your request was legitimate . You have one hour before the sun rise, after then, we'll have to go. »

« - Can you just close the door behind you and turn off the cameras ? »

« - As you wish but don't be late. »

Mycroft pushed gently Molly inside the room and closed it behind her. She heard even the locker. Sherlock remained silent and unmoving for a few seconds and after all the red lights of the recording cameras turned off he got up from his sit.

« - Molly, she said softly in an unusual broken voice. I'm sorry. »

He took a step closer to her as she smiled weekly.

« - For what ? »

« - For failing. »

Molly reached at him and put his arms around her waist.

« - I…I killed a man, he explained, I'm…among the ones I used to chase. I'm one of the dragons. »

« - Did…, hesitated Molly, looking for his stare. Was it Magnussen ? Did he threaten you ? »

« - Me ? he looked straight in her trembling eyes. Me trough John, John through Mary. If I wanted to solve Mary's case, I had to kill him. Everything he knew about her was in his mind palace. So killing him put the things back to normal. John and Mary can finally live a normal life. »

« - You sacrificed yourself for John and Mary ? » she said on the verge of crying.

« - No, I just solved a case. »

Molly put her head on his chest and she heard his beating heart. It was delicious to feel his warmth and life. She felt his arms encircling her and pulling her closer. He rested his chin on her forehead, risking a slight kiss Molly appreciated while closing her eyes.

« - What's gonna happen now ? » she asked abruptly while coming back to reality.

« - They're gonna send me in an undercover job for six month in eastern Europe. »

« - They can put you into prison and can't keep you here, so…but…why six month ? I mean…Oh…you won't come back, will you ? »

« - Six month is the estimation of my brother and he's never wrong. No, Molly Hooper, I won't come back. And this time you can't do anything to save me, I'm afraid. »

Molly parted and began to pace around the room.

« - And how am I supposed to live knowing that ?! » she finally said with tears coming to her eyes.

« - I…First I didn't want you to know that, he said softly, like this you would have forgotten me easily, you could have lived a normal life, you could have… But I'm egoist. I wanted to see you, talk to you, feel you one last time before… leaving. I know it makes things harder for both of us, but….I think… »

« - Stop thinking and let's be egoists ! » Molly said while rushing at him and, in his arms, she kissed him passionately.

Sherlock forgot all what he wanted to say about making her life harder by tell her he actually was in love with her and he responded also with as much passion as she gave him.

Sherlock was surprised about that but when he felt the first sunlight on his skin while kissing Molly, he let out a tear, melting with Molly's as the door was unlocked.

They parted away silently, proudly, but heartbroken.

_THE END ?_


	18. Chapter 18

Molly didn't spend much time at her house. Seeing her bedroom made her think about Sherlock. She quickly went to work, not realizing yet that she had seen him for the last time of her life just some hours ago. She thought about phoning John Watson, but she imagined that he would be saying a last goodbye to his dear friend. She put back her phone and put on her lab coat. She went to the lab she was used to work in with Sherlock and began her everyday work. The office next door had the telly on. She went with some experiments out of the lab and came back ten minutes after with the results.

« - Hey… Molly ? called the doctor from the office next to hers. There's a problem with the telly… Apparently it's on all the screens… »

Molly turned her head and literally jumped of fear in front of the little animation of James Moriarty saying « did you miss me » sarcastically. She ran trough the lab and tried to put of the telly but it didn't work.

« - How can this be ?! » she yelled in front of her colleague who didn't understand the trouble of the young pathologist.

She began to think at light speed. If James Moriarty was alive… only Sherlock Holmes could help the government to arrest him, and stop him from his crazy hunger of blood and revenge.

When Sherlock Holmes went out in a rush from Mycroft's private plane he ran to John and Mary Watson and gave them a quick wink telling them :

« - The game is ON ! »

John and Mary just jumped in the car with him and Mycroft gave them a sarcastic smile before asking :

« - So the perfect family is here again ? »

« - Shut up Mycroft, cut Sherlock. We need to go to Barth's, someone is in danger over there ! »

« - Who are you thinking about ? » Mycroft said a bit disoriented.

« - Mycroft, you're really getting old…, answered Sherlock back, we're getting Molly Hooper out of here, she's in great danger now. If Moriarty is really alive, then he knows how I survived, and thanks to whom… »

« - And so…Molly Hooper first ? How about your homeless network ? »

« - They're protected by the fact they remained anonymous from ages, answered Sherlock, though they're gonna need a special protection. I count on you Mycroft. No, Molly Hooper will be his first target because if he is well documented - and be sure he is - he will find out she was the one person who mattered the most to me, as well as for our plan. »

Mary, John and Mycroft remained speechless. Did Sherlock admitted he loved Molly Hooper.

« - What are you waiting for ?! » Sherlock yelled suddenly.

Mycroft turned to his driver and told him to get to Bart's.

Molly tried to get out from her lab but her door had been locked. All the building seemed locked all over. Edward Holson, her colleague, was freaking out around the room, asking to Molly want everything was meaning.

« - Holson ! she finally shouted. I'm sure there's an exit somewhere. I've just tried the fire exit but it is locked as hell… »

« - What is the next option ? » he answered back.

« - There's no… well the phone isn't working and… internet too… What's going on outside ? »

« - There's…policemen, police cars, and… wait I think it's…that one guy who used to come here… »

« - Wait…, Molly said. Who ? »

She rushed to the window and saw Grag Lestrade dropping his mouth at the sight of John and Mary Watson escorted by Sherlock Holmes himself.

Molly couldn't believe her eyes. After their farewells some hours ago, and thinking she won't see him again, Molly was thinking she was hallucinating. But no, it really was Sherlock Holmes. Then, suddenly took by adrenaline and the urge to touch him, to know he was safe and sound, she rushed trough the fire doors and took a fire extinguisher to break the locked door of the lab. With the help of Holson, they went to the corridors to take the emergency ax. They freed the other employees and try the elevators, but seeing they weren't working, tried the stairs.

While getting down, Molly bumped in someone, but a hand just caught her wrist and helped her not falling on the ground.


End file.
